This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the field of computer systems, it may be desirable for information to be transferred from a system memory associated with one computer system to a system memory associated with another computer system. The information may be transferred more efficiently by using methods such as remote direct memory access (“RDMA”) or direct data placement (“DDP”). In systems that employ RDMA or DDP, it may be desirable to perform atomic operations to conserve system resources and ensure that data integrity is maintained.
If a system central processing unit (“CPU”) is used to perform atomic operations, resources of that CPU are consumed and the CPU is able to do less overall work. As a result, the system may perform at degraded levels.